


Asset to the Throne

by Sammy_McCallister



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006), The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_McCallister/pseuds/Sammy_McCallister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andréa Sachs isn't exactly who she says she is. When Miranda needs help, Andy will step up & keep her from doing something she could regret later, but at what cost? This is a Mirandy story with strong Princess Diaries undercurrents. Rating may change in upcoming chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Diaries or Devil Wears Prada. I do own part of the story line and a character or two in the hopefully future chapters. I don't want your money and I'm college student so please don't sue me and try to get mine.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Sammy

Andy POV

I really didn't know how I was going to tell Miranda that I had to leave her during Paris Fashion Week, and then add to the new knowledge that they were going to try and oust her. I knew I could do something to stop it, but it wasn't how I wanted her to find out. I just wanted to a normal life for a little while. I guess it's never normal when your royalty.

The elevator dinged as it came to the ground floor. I'd been trying to call Miranda, but the foolish woman wasn't taking my call. As the elevator doors opened on my floor, I sighed and pulled out my cellphone and dialed the number I know by heart.

Upon entering my room, the person answered.

"Amelia! So nice to hear from you, dear. Are you ready to assume the throne?" My Grand-mère exclaimed.

"Hi, Grand-mère. I am, but I need your assistance on something. Do you think you can make it Paris by tonight? It is very important to me." I replied.

"Of course I can, dear. Would you like to explain to me why though?"

"It regards our stock in Elias-Clark. The man you put in charge of our control share is under the misguided impression he can make certain decisions without the family's approval and is in the middle of staging a coup that will end horrendously if we don't correct it in time."

"Very well, Amelia. Am I to understand that you have a plan?"

"I do."

"Are you willing to stand by your decision if and or when the time comes?"

"I will."

"I'm on my way. Handle what you need to before I get there."

"Of course, Grand-mère. Thank you."

"It's a pleasure, dear. You'll have to fully explain what's going on when I arrive."

"Consider it done. I'll see you soon."

"Yes. See you shortly, Amelia."

Once I hung up the phone, I was relieved only briefly. I knew that I had to make sure the wrong people weren't hurt by the end of this. I paced my room for a short while before I decided on the right course of action. Pulling out my phone, I scrolled down to the correct name and clicked.

"Six! Where have you been?" the caller exclaimed.

"Hey, Nigel. Sorry I've been out of touch. Can you come to my suite? What I need to tell you can't be discussed over the phone." I questioned sheepishly.

"Sure. I'll be there in 10."

Before I could respond, Nigel had hung up. I shook my head. He really has been friends with Miranda for far too long.

I was pulled out of my musing by a knock at the door. I pulled it open to come face to face with Joe. I threw myself into his arms. Joe wasn't much of an affectionate person, but I hadn't seen him in over a year. He could deal with it.

"It's lovely to see you as well, Princess. Your grandmother called to inform me that she'd be arriving here first before we made the trip back to Genovia and that I should come to you in case you needed my assistance." Joe said as I released him and let him enter the room.

"Yes. Thank you for coming. I'm waiting on a friend and then I'll explain it to the both of you." I said just as there was another knock on the door. "That'll be him now." I said as I pulled the door open again.

"So what's up, Six? Why the secrecy, hmm?" Nigel asked as he entered the room without giving me the chance to politely invite him in. As he crossed the threshold completely, he noticed Joe for the first time. "Who is he? I know your heart's in the right place, but he really isn't my type, Six. No offense." He added as he turned to Joe.

"None taken as I'm not gay." Joe replied calmly.

"Nigel, this is Joe. He's my bodyguard and the head of security for the royal family. Joe, this is Nigel. He's been a dear friend to me while I've been in the States these past couple of months." I said as I closed the door and sat on the couch in the room.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Kipling." Joe said as he nodded in Nigel's direction.

"How does he know my last name?" Nigel asked quietly.

"It's his job to know about everyone who has direct access to the crown. Even if he isn't with me." I answered.

"Now that that is settled. Would you please explain why we're here and why is your grandmother coming to Paris after not setting foot in France for almost half a decade?" Joe asked as he took a seat.

"Yes. Well, I'm planning to remove Irv Ravitz once and for all from Elias-Clark and assuring that Miranda does not have to worry about anyone trying to remove her from Runway. Then I must take my leave and go back to take my throne."

"Leave? And go where? Your throne? How are you going to get rid of Irv? Shouldn't Miranda be here for this?" Nigel sprouted out questions as he paced.

"Yes, she should be, but the bloody woman isn't taking my call. I'm not Andrea Sachs. Well, I am, but not really and because of who I really am, I have the power to do just what I plan to."

"Who are you if not just Andrea Sachs?"

"I am Amelia Andrea Mignonette Grimaldi Sachs Thermopolis Renaldo, Princess of Genovia, at least for the next couple of days. After which, I will become Queen of Genovia and the reason I have to leave."

Nigel was stunned and I couldn't really blame him. I'd just dropped a very big piece of information into his lap. I figured I'd give him a minute to process and turned to Joe.

"Can you get me in touch with Adrian? I need him to draw up those contracts now."

"Of course, Princess. If you'll excuse me."

I nodded and Joe left my suite quietly. I moved to my suitcase that was sitting half packed on my bed and figured I might as well get it down. After taking out my clothes for tomorrow, I began to meticulously pack my other belongings. Just as I was about to put the final things into my pack, Nigel spoke.

"So you're really just leaving?"

"I don't really have a choice, Nige. My country needs me and I need to be there."

"What about Miranda?"

"Why do you think I'm doing all of this? Miranda will be able to keep Runway and everything will stay the same in her world without the added stress of having to deal with Irv."

"I meant, what about your feelings for her?"

My head snapped up to gape at him.

"I don't know why you'd have such an idea, Nigel, but I do not have feelings for Miranda. She's my boss. Nothing more. Nothing less."

Nigel shook his head and then said, "If that's what you need to tell yourself. What do you need me to do?"

I sighed and shook my head. I couldn't think about Miranda that way right now. "I need you to make sure she doesn't do anything foolish. My grandmother will be here tonight and we'll deal with everything. I just can't leave and know that something could go wrong."

"Alright. I'll keep an eye on her."

Nigel stood up to leave, but before he could reach for the door knob, I spoke again.

"Nigel, I must emphasize that what was said in this room not be spoken about to anyone. Any of it. I will leave tomorrow and Miranda will not know who I am or my involvement in the events that will take place. Am I clear?"

"Yes, your Royal Highness."

I shook my head, because I knew he wouldn't like that, but it's the only way it could be. I didn't say anything else and then I heard the click of the door closing.

The next afternoon…

Everything had been sorted out. My grandmother's presence had been made known and the change in schedule had been made appropriately. She would speak before Irv or Miranda. I tried repeatedly to get a hold of her, but she still wouldn't answer. So I don't know what she had planned, but I knew today would be different for everyone.

As I stood in the back, the MC of the event came forward to make the announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time in four years, we are graced with a real honor. It is my personal pleasure to introduce you to Clarisse Marie Grimaldi Renaldo, Queen of Genovia and controlling member of the board of directors of Elias-Clark."

The room exploded in applause and I couldn't help but smile. My Grand-mère has always been well loved. Now these people will see why she is also feared.

"Good afternoon, everyone. As you all know, I don't typically get involved with these sorts of events, but it has been brought to my attention that there needs to be a change in leadership."

As she said that, Irv's face went pale, along with Jacqueline Follet's and Christian Thompson's. I couldn't contain my smirk, so that's how deep the rabbit hole goes. I noticed that Miranda went stiff for a moment before calling over Nigel. He visibly paled before he relaxed and smiled. After nodding, he went back to his seat with a permanent smile. I briefly wondered what that was about before I looked back to my Grand-mère.

"Upon the information I have received, effective immediately, it has been agreed upon by me and the other members of the board that Irv Ravitz is no longer Chairman of the Board." She paused as the crowd began to murmur. Then continued, "With that decision made, the seat will be taken over by my granddaughter when the time is appropriate until then the interim chair is Ms. Miranda Priestly." Stepping away from the microphone, my Grand-mère began to clap. I immediately joined soon followed by everyone else in the room.

Later in the afternoon, the announcement was made that Nigel would be taking over James Holt International as he had been told. I stayed within the background, but when his eyes found mine, I raised my glass to toast him. He smiled brilliantly at me and I could tell he understood what I meant yesterday even if it was only beginning to make sense to me.

Joe came to my side and informed me that I needed to get ready to go. I nodded and looked at Miranda briefly before turning to leave. I knew that this was the last time I would see her for a while and when we did see each other, I wouldn't be her favorite person.

Miranda POV

When the announcement that Clarisse was going to be at the luncheon I knew it could either be very good or disastrous for me. When she made her announcement, I couldn't have been happier. I had no clue this was going to happen, but it saved me some grief. I sent a text to James and Jacqueline as soon as she was finished.

To: J. Holt, J. Follet

From: Miranda P.

It would seem as our plans have changed yet again. Nigel will be the head of James Holt International and it would seem this has been settled.

That's all.

Once that was done, I called Nigel over. I had to tell him myself what almost happened. When he kneeled near my chair, I spoke directly to him and kept my voice low enough so only he could hear.

"I had plans to give the new position at James Holt to Jacqueline."

As soon as I spoke her name, he tensed.

"However, with the new change in leadership, that will not be necessary. I am only speaking of it because I trust you and consider you a friend, Nigel. Know that had things not gone this way and I had to continue with my plan, I would've repaid you."

"I know, Miranda. I think we both have a guardian angel looking out for our wellbeing."

With a small smile, I nodded and he went back to his chair.

As the luncheon continued, I began to wonder where Andréa was. I hadn't seen her since the event yesterday and she stopped trying to reach me. I sincerely hope that all is well with her. I began to question why I cared about the wellbeing of my assistant when I've never cared about a previous one.

I was about to pull out my cellphone to call her, when I realized Clarisse was walking my way. I genuinely smiled at the woman whom I've known for several years, but have only met a handful of times.

"Miranda." Clarisse said as she kissed my cheek.

"Your Majesty." I countered as I kissed her hand.

"None of that now, Miranda. We've known each other long enough to forgo such formalities."

"You're right there, Clarisse."

"I take that the change in plans this afternoon pleases you."

"Undeniably. I am confused on something, however. Would you mind clarifying?"

"Yes, I will try. What is it?"

"How was it you knew about Mr. Ravitz's plan to try and get rid of me?"

"That I can answer. My granddaughter told me."

"Your granddaughter? Whom would that be and how would she know about such a thing?"

"Amelia knows many things and tries to help when she knows that those she cares for deeply have the potential to be hurt. I believe you are one of those people, though I doubt even she has figured out why that is just yet. When you meet again, you may ask her."

"Again? Clarisse, I assure you that I have never met an Amelia from your bloodline."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Miranda. Unfortunately, I must go. There is something in my country that must be addressed. Until next time, dear."

Clarisse moved in to kiss my cheek again before she was gone. I have no clue what to make of that, but I'm sure I will when the time comes. As I followed her eyes out, I noticed that Andréa was leaving as well. Where on Earth is she going?

I pulled out my cellphone and called her, but she never answered. She didn't show up to any of the other events during Paris Fashion Week and she never returned to the office the following Monday in New York. In fact, her desk was cleared with only a small note left in the place where her Statue of Liberty figurine stood.

Miranda,

I'm sorry. There isn't much I can say right now other than that.

Hopefully soon you will know why, but for now, I believe congratulations are in order.

I know you will continue to make Runway the frontier magazine.

Don't disappoint me.

Andy Sachs

What the bloody hell does that mean? Don't disappoint her? She's the one whose abandoned me and Runway! Foolish, ignorant, silly, beautiful girl! Beautiful? Where had that come from? Well, yes Andréa has always been beautiful, even in that ghastly cerulean blue sweater, hideous skirt and knee high socks, with her "comfortable shoes". The girl had left me before I could fire her. The girl had left me before I could begin to be able to explain the pain I'm feeling now that her absence is so pronounced.

What do I do now?

The divorce will be finalized before the end of the month and I'll have failed in another marriage. I could only hope that whenever we crossed paths again, Andréa would have the answers to these feelings and put an end to the pain resonating in my heart that was never there with the departure of either of my ex-husbands.

Little did I know that her reappearance would make things a hell of a lot easier than I could've planned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See disclaimer in chapter one.
> 
> Enjoy!

Andy POV

It had been a long flight home and though I couldn't rest when I returned to the castle, after so long away, I was beyond thankful to be home. I thought it was funny how even having grown up in the States, it wasn't my home anymore. Genovia was, although I couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing. I didn't know what it was and with other pressing matters at the time, I didn't dwell upon it.

One of the Dukes believed that my Grand-mère was no longer fit to run our country and had gathered like-minded men to try and overthrow her. In an attempt to keep control and faith in our people, I would take over the crown as soon as the coronation ceremony could be taken place.

By the end of the week, I was officially Queen of Genovia. During the first month, it was hectic due to the massive amounts of protocol based on the old traditions. I'd finally settled into my new position and lifestyle. My routine was a little flexible, but always filled with all manners of meetings with the various surrounding countries and with the nobles that primarily resided in Genovia.

Two months later…

This morning I woke up and had a minor surprise when I looked at my cellphone. A new email from an old friend.

From: Cass P.

To: Andy S.

Subject: You DISAPPEARED!

Andy!

I've been trying to get ahold of you, but your cell number isn't the same now. I really need to talk to you. Things have changed here since you've gone. Mom has a new job, but she seems sadder. I hear her crying at night sometimes. Caro and I don't know how to reach out and be there for her. I don't know why you left, but could you give me a call as soon as you can? Hopefully we'll talk soon.

Cassidy

There were unshed tears in my eyes when I finished reading the email. Due to the time difference, I couldn't call her right then and there, but I decided to email her back.

From: Andy S.

To: Cass P.

Subject: RE: You DISAPPEARED!

Cassidy,

I'm so sorry. I needed to leave. I can explain it to you, but I think it would be better if I could discuss it with you in person. I'm not sure what's going on with your Mom, but I'm going to try and help you find out. When you wake up, email me and I'll ring you to give you the details of my plan. I didn't mean for you and Caro to think that I had abandoned you. I would NEVER do that. I didn't know if you guys even still wanted to hear from me and I chickened out every time I thought about calling. Then I just got busy, but that isn't an excuse. Email me and I'll call you. We'll talk. I promise.

Love,

Andy

Apparently, I'd been away from New York long enough. It was time to get things in order there. Dressing for the day, I set off to find my Grand-mère. I found her along with Joe having breakfast.

"Good morning, Amelia." My Grand-mère greeted me.

"Morning, Grand-mère. Morning Joe." I greeted in return as I took my seat at the table.

"How are you this morning?"

"I'm doing well. There is, however, something that I must do."

"Oh? What would that be?"

"I need to return to New York."

My request caught both of them off guard. My Grand-mère was the first to recover.

"Why?" she asked as she set her napkin down.

"There's business that needs to be taken care of there." I said as I played with the end of my napkin.

"Elias-Clark or something else?" she asked knowingly.

"Elias-Clark, yes, but other things as well." I answered truthfully.

"Hmm … Very well. Joe will accompany you back to New York tonight and I'll inform the board that you're on your way. Good luck, my darling."

I nodded and kissed my Grand-mère on the cheek before returning to my breakfast.

Several hours later, everything was planned. I would be leaving shortly and then I could sort out things back in the States, New York primarily. I was double checking my luggage when an email came in. Hoping it was from Cass, I quickly moved to the phone.

From: Cass P.

To: Andy S.

Subject: RE: RE: You DISAPPEARED!

I'm awake. Are you free? Can you call now?

Cass

Rather than reply I scrolled through my contacts until I got to her name and called her.

"Hello?" her young voice answered.

"Hi, Cassidy." I replied.

"Andy!" she squeaked.

"Yes, it's me. What time is it there?"

"A little after 7 in the morning."

"Alright. I'm really sorry I disappeared on you."

"I know. Can you tell me why?"

"Not now. I'm leaving here in half an hour and I should be there before the business day ends."

"Where is 'here'?"

"Cassidy…"

"You can't blame me for trying."

"I guess not, no."

"How long are you going to be here?"

"I don't know that yet, but as long as it takes to get things back to normal."

"Normal would be you staying." I heard a voice say in the background.

"Is that Caro?"

"Yes." the voice answered.

"Hello, Caro. How are you?"

"I've been better." She replies closer to the phone.

"Well, we'll try and get you back to normal too, but I can't stay there. It's not my home anymore."

"But it could be." they reply in unison.

"It could, yes, but that's not possible. It's not how things are now."

"Why did you change it?" Caro asked. She'd always been the blunter of the two.

"I didn't have a choice in the timing, but it would've happened anyway. I promise I'll answer all of your questions when I get there."

Joe appeared in my doorway and I knew we needed to head to the plane hangar.

"Girls, I have to go to the plane now. I'll call you as soon as the initial work is done and we can meet, okay?"

"Okay, Andy." they answered in unison.

"Alright. I love you both. Behave for your mother."

"We will and –"

"We love you too." they answered.

I smiled as I hung up. Two months without my baby dragons was really too long. I had intentions on reaching out, but I figured it wouldn't be appreciated. Now that I know that wasn't the case, I wasn't going to go that long without talking to them ever again.

When the plane finally landed at JFK, there was a car waiting to take us directly to Elias-Clark. Grand-mère told me that she'd called a mandatory meeting that would take place and would help me get things on track. I never know how that woman knows what I intended to do lately, but she's remarkable.

I stepped off the elevator and was greeted with a shriek. Joe immediately moved to protect me. When we realized that there was no threat, he moved and I saw Emily. She looked as if she'd seen a ghost then her face changed and the anger there was directed at me.

"You cannot be here. Leave! Now!" she said as she moved towards me with the intention on forcing me. As soon as her hand came to rest on my arm, Joe had her against the wall.

"What the hell?!" she called out. "Who the hell is this guy and why won't he let go?" she continued.

"You will not touch the Queen again. If I release you and you attempt that again, I will not be as gentle." Joe said in a menacing voice.

Emily nodded and he let her go. As she turned, she rubbed her shoulder.

"Queen?! What in the bloody hell is he talking about?" Emily asked more calmly.

"That I don't have time to discuss with you. This little episode has made me late for my meeting. If you'll excuse us." I said as I moved down the corridor to the conference room.

As I walked in, I noticed that my Grand-mère was projected on the wall. She smiled as I entered the room. Miranda looked as if she was going to be sick. The rest of the board looked confused as to why I was here. I looked back at my Grand-mère and she took the introduction.

"You're right on time, dear. Ladies and gentlemen, as I was just explaining, my granddaughter Amelia will be taking her position of the board effective immediately. For those of you, who don't know her, please allow me to introduce my granddaughter, Amelia Andrea Mignonette Grimaldi Sachs Thermopolis Renaldo, Queen of Genovia and the new Chairwoman of the Board of Elias-Clark."

When she said my full name, Miranda gasped before she could control her reaction. I only saw the shock on her face for a few moments before her mask of indifference was firmly back in place. My Grand-mère nodded to me and I returned it just barely.

"Well, now that she's arrived, I'll allow her to take over. Amelia, if you need anything, you know to just call."

"Of course, Grand-mère. I'll keep you updated."

"Splendid. Good evening, ladies and gentlemen."

As the screen went on stand-by, everyone in the room changed their attention to me.

"Well, I'd like to just have an overview of what it is you all have planned for next month's issue and then I'll be around for an hour or so if anyone would like to speak to me about anything specific." I say as I take a seat at the head of the table.

No one spoke for a minute and my patience isn't what it used to be so I added, "Well…"

That seemed to jump start them. After a few random coughs and throat's being cleared, they explained the concept and went over the preliminary budget. Half an hour later, I was satisfied and they all knew what it was I expected and wanted to accomplish.

As I stood, Joe rose with me and handed me my coat. I smiled fondly at him and turned to leave when I felt a hand halt me. Turning, I came face to face with Miranda.

"I'd like to speak with you." She said in her typical soft voice.

"Of course. My office or yours?" I asked. It didn't matter to me, but I knew she'd prefer her's so that she'd be more comfortable and in control of the situation.

"Mine will do." she answered.

"Very well. I don't have much time I have another engagement after leaving here." I said to her as I pulled out my phone to send a quick text.

To: Cass P., Caro P.

From: Andy S.

Hey, Sparrows. With your mom now. As soon as I leave here, I'm coming to see you.

Andy

"Joe, will you have the car waiting. We need to go and see the Sparrows, remember?" I said to Joe as I got two text messages.

From: Cass P.

To: Andy S.

Awesome.

From: Caro P.

To: Andy S,

We're almost ready.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Joe replied as he relayed the message to my driver.

With a nod, I turned to see that Miranda's surprised face was back in full.

"Shall we?" I asked and gestured for her to walk first.

Her response was a curt nod and then to swiftly move to her office. As we reached her outer office, Emily was there, pen at the ready. Miranda began firing off a list of commands at break neck speed.

"Call James and tell him that his showing time is approved. I want his ideas for the shoot no later than 10 am tomorrow. Inform Nigel that the layout is mediocre and needs to be changed before the run through tomorrow at 1. Make sure you get the information of whomever it is my daughters are having dinner with this evening and hold all my calls. I am not to be disturbed until further notice."

"Yes, Miranda." Emily answered.

Emily glared at me as I walked behind Miranda into her office. Once we were both in the room, Joe closed the door and stood guard. I watched as Miranda walked around her desk and sat in her chair. I remained standing as I leaned against the wall just right of the double doors.

"Sit." she commanded.

I laughed and shook my head.

"I'm fine standing. Thank you all the same though." I replied as I crossed my arms loosely over my chest.

She huffed quietly and looked at the painting on her. I knew her well enough that she was uncertain as to how to proceed so I figured I'd break the ice.

"Is there something you'd like to ask me, Miranda?" I kept my voice calm and waited for her to collect herself.

"Why did you do all of this?" she hissed.

"All of what precisely? I've been very busy these last few months, Miranda. Made countless decisions. So I'm going to need you to be a little more specific."

"You got rid of Irv."

"I did."

You made me interim Chairwoman."

"I did."

"You have given the impression that you will not have Runway without me at the helm."

"I did."

"Can you say something else?'

"Of course I can. You are simply stating some of the minor decisions I've made. I'm merely agreeing with you. What is it you'd like me say?"

"Minor decisions? You've changed the structure of this business and you consider that minor?"

"Considering that I've spent the last two months changing the foundation of my country and those I'm in alliance with, yes, I do."

"So Clarisse was telling the truth?"

"About me being Queen? Of course. My Grand-mère may have a sense of humor about a lot of things, but my responsibilities and the country we both love, don't fall under the interpretation."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"When would you have liked me to do that, Miranda? You made it clear on more than one occasion when I first begun to work for you just how incompetent you believed me to be. As time progressed, things were better, yes, but not to the point where I would've been able to share such things with you. I'm not sure I would've been comfortable doing so even if it was.

You don't talk to anyone but your daughters and even then you're guarded. I have my own reasons to be guarded. Any deeper search of my name would have garnered you the information of my complete identity and more."

Miranda sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"You left."

"I didn't have a choice."

"There is always a choice."

"Touché, Miranda. I should say that between the options I had available two months ago, the right choice was to go home and help my country."

"What were your choices? Why was leaving me the less important one?"

"My choices were simple: Stay in the States and allow ignorant men to overtake my kingdom or leave the love of my life and take hold of my responsibilities."

"Love of your life?"

I hadn't even realized I said that until she questioned it. Before I could reply my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Andy? Where are you?"

"We're going to be late for dinner."

Of course the twins would choose now to call me.

"I know, my Sparrows. I'm sorry. I was still talking to her. I'm on my way."

"Okay, Andy."

"Hurry up. I'm starving."

"Of course you are. You're more like me every day. I promise to feed you until you're stuffed. I'll see you soon."

"YES!"

"Bye."

I ended the call and turned back to Miranda who was still in a kind of shock.

"I'm sorry, Miranda, but I have to go. We'll talk soon, okay?"

"What? Hmm … Yes, yes. Soon. Goodbye for now, Andréa."

I nodded since she clearly wasn't paying attention to me anymore. I couldn't blame her. That was hell of drop even for me and I was supposed to know it. Shaking my head, I moved to the doors and opened them. With a small smile at Emily, Joe and I left.

Miranda POV

Love of her life? Could it really be possible that she loved me to? I don't see why she would. Andréa could have anyone. Male or female. I was a workaholic, twice her age and had two daughters approaching their teenage years. Why the hell would she be bothered to be with someone like me? I wonder when I'll see her again. The girl, no, no, woman, has the bad habit of walking away from me.

I know that I love her, that I'm in love with her.

That's why her leaving the first time hurt so much. I wouldn't let her go again without a fight, especially now that I knew what I was ultimately fighting for. Her heart and her staying in my life. Yes, I'd find some way to woo her and make want to be with me. I knew that she had obligations in her country, but that wouldn't stop me. No, in fact, I'd be completely understanding to that as long as it didn't mean my losing her. With that in mind, I needed to find out how to get in contact with her. I knew for a fact her old numbers were useless. Maybe I could contact Clarisse. She hinted at knowing more than she said two months ago. Hmm ... Yes. I'd have to call her as soon as possi-...

My thoughts were interrupted by Emily. If not for the information she had, I'd have fired her on the spot.

"Miranda, I have the name and information of the friend your girls are out with tonight." Emily said after a moment of consideration.

"Well, who is it?" I asked as I held out my hand for the slip of paper she had in her hand.

"Andréa Sachs." Emily answered quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See disclaimer in chapter 1.
> 
> -Enjoy!

Miranda POV

When I made it the restaurant, I wasn't entirely sure how I was going to approach Andréa. I'd just seen her, but I was still kind of shell shocked. I stood back and watched her interact with the twins and I could honestly say that I'd never seen them more relaxed around another adult aside from me.

I decided that I'd see if I could join them. Wow. It's happening already. I never ask anything of anyone. I demand it and expect it to be done, but I guess it could be the fact that technically Andréa is my boss or the fact she's the woman I love and I don't want to scare her off. I can do this.

Taking a deep breath, I begin maneuvering my way towards their table.

"Hello, girls." I said in my normally tone.

"Mom!"

"Mommy!"

"Miranda!"

The three of them said together. I smiled because they were all truly shocked to see me.

"May I join you?" I asked and gestured to the free chair.

"Of course." Andréa answered as she stood and beckoned the waiter.

"Thank you." I said as I sat down. I waited until she'd done so as well before I ordered dinner.

I was relatively quiet after that. I wanted answers, but I didn't know how to go about getting them. Andréa or Amelia, I suppose is her actual name, had more power than me so intimidation wouldn't work. She was essentially my boss so I wasn't even certain trying to find out anything would be wise on my part. What did she want from me? More importantly, what did I want from her? I've never needed anyone aside from my girls and with them, it was a basic need. I wasn't on my playing field here.

My thoughts were interrupted by the waiter bringing our food and the topic of conversation seemed to have shifted from school onto where Amelia had been and what she was doing back.

"Well, I had to go back to my country. I had a responsibility to fulfill which, unfortunately, could not wait any longer. I came back because I have responsibilities here as well and it was time that I took over them in order to get everything in a routine." She replied to th girls.

They both nodded at her response and then looked at one another. They had a way of secretly communicating that I found to be fascinating. Finally the silence broke with Caroline asking what they'd both been wondering.

"So where is your country?"

"Genovia. It's a moderately sized kingdom in Europe." Amelia answered as she ate.

"When do you have to be back?" Cassidy asked timidly.

"Well, that hasn't been decided, sweetie. I know for a fact that I'll be here for at least the next three months because I'm going to be overseeing things at Elias-Clark as well as make some required appearances, but after that, I'm not really sure."

"Do you want to go back?" Caroline asked bluntly.

My interest piqued at the question because I was very curious of the answer myself.

"It's my home, sweetie. I was away for so long already. I love it there and I always want to be there." Amelia answered truthfully.

There it was. I knew that, at least partially, but hearing it hurt more than it should or in comparison to the fact that I knew she couldn't stay but wishing she would. I was in love with her after all. I didn't want to go back to life without her even if she wasn't in my life the way I wanted her to.

"What about your family?" The girls asked together.

"My family? Well, my mother lives in New York with her new husband and my little half-brother. My dad is still in Ohio. We aren't exactly close anymore. My grandmother lives in Genovia with me for the time being." Amelia replied and I could tell she didn't get what the girls meant.

"She means them, well us, Amelia. We're here." I countered quietly.

Her expression was what I anticipated, shocked.

"Um, well, you guys are always welcome in my home. You girls know that whether it be here in the U.S. or back home. I'm sorry I've been gone so long without contact with you, but you guys have had my number since I called you yesterday. I promise you barring an emergency, it won't change. You have my email so you can reach me at anytime you want." She replied as she took one of each of the twins' hands.

"It's not the same and you know it, Andy." Cassidy said sheepishly.

"I know, but it's the best I can do. At least right now. I'm sorry." Amelia responded.

"We are too." Caroline said.

After that, lunch was uncomfortably quiet. Amelia sensed that the twins weren't up for talking anymore and signaled for the check. She paid without even looking at the bill. When her card was returned, she nodded to the man who had been in the corner watching over her and he made his way over.

"I'm sorry this didn't go better, but I don't know what you all expect from me. I'm trying my best to bridge the gap that's between us, but I can only do so much alone. I'll be busy for the next couple of days, but if either of you need anything, feel free to call or email. I hope you ladies have an enjoyable evening. Excuse me." Amelia said before she stood from the table.

The man helped her into her coat and scarf. She pressed a kiss on each of the girls' heads, nodded in goodbye to me and then was escorted outside and into her car.

The girls stood and put on their coats and did as well. The drive home was filled with the same uncomfortable silence and tension that the last half of lunch was. Upon arriving at the townhouse, the girls went to their respective rooms and closed the door.

Is this what I have to look forward to once Amelia goes back to Genovia? Silence and closed doors? That is unacceptable. I made my way up to my study and sat at my desk. I was reclined in the chair thinking when a knock at the door broke my thoughts. I opened my eyes and looked up to see the girls standing in the doorway. I motioned for them to come in. They sat in the chairs on the opposite side of my desk and just looked at me.

"Is something the matter?" I asked when it became clear that neither of them would speak.

"Yes." Caroline answered.

"Would you like to tell me what?"

"We don't want her to leave and we know you don't either."

"How do you know that?"

"Because we've been around for the last two months while she's been gone. We know you miss her. We know you cry at night sometimes. We know that you love each other."

I was in a sort of shock as they spoke alternately listing things that I'd tried to keep hidden from them.

"Well, I won't lie to you and say otherwise. What would you like me to do about it?"

"Convince her to stay or convince her to let us all go back with her."

"Go back? To Genovia? Our lives are here. I cannot help that her's is there, but you both would be willing to just uproot your life to be apart of a culture you don't know?"

"If it meant that we would all be with Andy, then yes, we would."

"Amelia." I corrected automatically as I was lost in their suggestion.

"What?" They asked together both equally confused.

"Her name. It's not Andy or Andréa, it's Amelia." I explained.

"Do you think she'd let us call her Mia?" Cassidy asked her sister.

Caroline shrugged and looked at me.

"I wouldn't know. You'd have to ask her, but that's beside the point. Amelia and I aren't together. It would make very little sense to go back to Genovia with her." I answered and decided to get back on topic.

"But you want to be." They said together.

"I do, yes, but neither of you know that she wants to." I replied shortly.

"We could find out." Caroline exclaimed.

"What? How?" I questioned.

"She said she's going to be here for the next three months. That means you have three months to convince her that you not only want to be with her, but that you can't go back to being without her." Cassidy explained.

I looked at my girls and I could see that they were going to do something whether I give my okay or not.

"You're going to do it anyway, aren't you?" I questioned beyond exhausted from this conversation.

"Yes." They replied honestly.

"Then do what you will and try and not cause trouble." I replied as I reclined back in my chair.

They both squealed and then ran around the desk to hug me before bolting out of the room. Well, I pride myself in always insuring my girls get what they want. I suppose Amelia had better be prepared for the upcoming storm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See chapter one for disclaimer.
> 
> -Enjoy!

Amelia POV

I was seriously debating whether or not to contact the girls. I missed them terribly, but after the last time we were together, I don't think it would be welcome. I was supposed to be looking over the numbers currently being produced from the various magazines, but my mind is on what I let slip during that conversation with Miranda.

The love of my life?

I have no doubt in my mind that I love her, but the extent of that love had only proven itself to me once before. Three months ago in Paris. I saved Miranda from having to something that while necessary for her retain her job, would have eaten away at the soul many suspect she doesn't have. I truly never thought about why it was so important to me to have done it, but all of the pieces were falling into place.

On a whim, I grabbed a pen and a post-it to write down an idea.

Puzzle piece matching necklaces?

It was something that I would keep in mind in case I needed it. Shifting focus, I picked up the stack of expense and budget reports. Just as I was beginning to make headway into the finances, there was a knock on my office door.

"Come in." I replied without looking up.

There was no response, but I could feel the presence of someone else in the room.

"Are you going to speak or just stand there? I am very busy." I questioned irritated by the disruption.

"I'd like to talk to you." the voice replied.

I looked up to see Emily standing sheepishly in the middle of the room.

"What can I do for you, Emily? Surely Miranda has a mountain of tasks that you should be trying to complete." I answered as I leaned back in my chair and gave her my complete attention.

"Well, yes, but I think we should clear things up first."

"Oh? What needs clarifying?"

"Are you the new Chairwoman?"

"I am."

Emily took a deep breath, clearly hoping the answer was otherwise.

"Sit down, Emily."

She dropped in the nearest chair.

"Is there something you would like to say to me?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"That seems to be the question everyone wants to ask me. You hated me when I tried to be your friend, then we were sort of friends and Paris happened. After which I was no longer here. So when, exactly, would we have had that particular heart to heart about my family tree?"

"I don't know, but bloody hell, Andréa, you worked here for nearly a year as an assistant when you knew that the entire company was yours. Why?"

"Amelia."

"What?"

"My name is Amelia."

"Oh. Of course, Amelia. The question, however, still remains the same."

"The company belongs to my Grand-mère. I knew that I would be running it at some point, but I didn't know when. I worked for Miranda because a decision was going to have to be made, by me and only me. I merely needed to get an understanding of the main operators to make it."

Emily seemed to consider what I had said and I knew the moment realization set in.

"Y-You? You were responsible for Irv being fired and Miranda being pretty much guaranteed her position as long as she wanted it?"

"Precisely. I knew something was going on with Runway before I even applied for the job, I just didn't know what it was. I found out and made a decision."

She was quiet after that, merely looking at me. After a little while, I went back to work. I was so absorbed that when I looked up again after I'd finished with the numbers she was gone. I shook my head and began to pack up. I was done for the day at the office. Unfortunately, I had to go to an event tonight. It usually wasn't bad, but I wanted to just go home and get some rest.

As I was making my way to the elevator, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Andy?"

"It's Amelia, remember?"

"Right. Amelia, its Cassidy and Caroline."

I laughed as the argued lightly and replied.

"Hello, girls. How have you been?"

"Good. We were wondering when we would see you again."

"Whenever you want, as long as your mother knows."

"So tomorrow?"

"If she says it's okay?"

"Yes, Sparrows. Tomorrow is fine. What would you like to do?"

"Can we just hang out at your place? There are some things we need to talk about."

"That's fine. I'll clear my schedule and you can have me all day. Deal?"

"Deal!"

"Alright, girls. I have to get going. I have an appearance tonight."

"Okay. We'll call you in the morning."

"That's fine. I love you both."

"We love you too."

"Oh! By the way, can we call you Mia?"

I laughed before replying.

"Of course you can, Sparrows. Talk to you in the morning."

"Bye, Mia." they said in unison before hanging up.

I shook my head. I really do miss the baby dragons.

As much as I miss their mother.


	5. Chapter 5

Amelia POV

As I made it back to the Genovian embassy here in New York, I couldn't help but think about was whether or not Miranda would be at the charity event tonight. I knew from sources that her presence wasn't particularly required and it was common knowledge that if Miranda Priestly could get away with not being surrounded by people that she felt were incompetent anyway, she wouldn't show up.

I was torn between wanting to be near her and wanting to stay as far away as possible. I also knew that that tactic wouldn't last long. I'd been lying down lost in thought for so long. I looked at the clock and saw that it was just before 7:30. My car would be picking me up at 8. I sighed and got up to get changed.

Miranda POV

It had been a restless couple of days since the last time I'd seen Amelia. I knew that sooner or later one of us would have to reach out. I also knew that I didn't have a clue as to how exactly to go about that. Ever since the girls talked to me, I'd been thinking and planning. I'd move to Genovia if that meant I'd have all of my girls together.

I walked into my home after a long day at Runway to be greeted by my girls.

"Mom!" they cried out in unison. I think even after all of these months, they're surprised when I make it home for dinner.

After Paris, I changed my priorities. I made sure that I was home every night before dinner, I only went to events that were sponsored or primarily Runway events and I didn't work on weekends. I'd missed most of their childhood; I was determined to not only make up for the time lost, but to be there for them no matter what.

"Hello, girls. How was school?" I asked as I deposited my coat in the closet and stepped out of my shoes.

"It was fine. Caro got an A on her history paper and the school newspaper editor loved my article." Cassidy answered for the both of them.

"That's great. I'm very proud of you both."

"We know, mom." they said together as we all walked into the kitchen.

"Mom, did you get an invite to that charity thing tonight?" Caroline asked as she took down the plates.

"I believe I received an invitation to several charity events this week. Why?" I asked as I began to serve each a portion of the dinner Maria made for us.

"Are you going to go?" Cassidy countered, completely ignoring my question.

I sighed as I realized I wouldn't be getting my answers until they received theirs.

"No, I hadn't planned on attending."

"What if we told you that we were positive Mia would be there?"

I looked from one of my red heads to the other.

"I'd I ask you how you were certain and why you believe her attendance would make me reconsider my night with you two?"

"We spoke we her earlier today and she told us. Also, we know that you miss her. This is your chance to talk to her. Let her see the side of you only we tend to."

I was silent before I sighed again. I did want to see Amelia. I knew that they were right.

"Well, I'll need your help picking out my dress." I said with a smile.

They squealed and began speaking to each other about dress possibilities as they headed for the stairs. I laughed silently as they seemed to forget about me. That was until I heard them call for me at the top of the stairs.

I was truly thankful to have them. I just hoped that I could give them what they so desperately hoped for, but thought I didn't know. ...A truly dedicated second parent.


	6. Chapter 6

Amelia's POV

I really did hate these events. Ever since it became known that I was back in New York, the paparazzi have been more present so I became the story instead of the charity. I shook my head as another guy appeared in an attempt to get close to me only to be stopped by Joe. I'd already told him that I didn't want to be hit on tonight; he took that as I hoped and I was enjoying intelligent conversation with various serious parties fighting for breast cancer. As I was getting ready to leave, I felt the room shift and knew that meant one thing: Miranda Priestly had arrived.

I turned and sure enough there she was walking towards me, I touched Joe's arm to let him know to let her approach.

When she was within a reasonable distance, I spoke first, "Miranda, this is a surprise. I didn't expect to see you here."

She smiled gently and replied, "I had intended to spend another evening at home with the girls, but they thought it would be more beneficial for all of us for me to come tonight in hopes of speaking with you."

I tilted my head slightly in contemplation before I could think of a suitable response, "Oh? Why is that? Our offices are merely a floor away from one another and I'm always just a phone call away."

"I was hoping that we could do this in a more relaxed setting and after the last conversation in the office, I thought I might be able to just be Miranda and speak with you rather than being the 'Devil in Prada' that seems to take over when in the work environment."

"I suppose I could understand that. I was, however, just leaving. Would like to go for coffee?"

She snorted at the question and I knew why, "Would I like to go for coffee? Are we still in New York where there is a Starbucks on every other corner?"

I laughed gently and nodded my acceptance of her answer.

I turned to Joe and asked, "Is the car ready?"

"Yes, Your Royal Highness."

I turned back to Miranda and gestured for her to go first. As we made our way outside, the paparazzi were still there and Miranda's presence made them even more frantic.

"Where are you ladies off to tonight?"

"Did you enjoy the event?"

"Leaving a little early there ey, Ms. Priestly? I guess you got what you came for."

"Can you turn this way just a little?"

"I didn't know you played for both teams, Ms. Priestly. She's a little young isn't she?"

"Your Majesty, are you and Ms. Priestly planning another coup?"

They fired there questions at break neck speed, but it was the last two questions that threw me off. How in the world could they possibly know about that? And who are they to judge people's personal lives. I knew it shouldn't surprise me, but I was in no mood for the ignorant thoughts of these men. I didn't respond and I quickly moved the still shocked Miranda back into the car. Joe got in passenger seat and we were off.

"Home, Joe. You can send out for the coffee, I'd rather not be out any longer." I said into the intercom.

"Completely understand, my Queen. The usual tonight?" Came his response.

"Yes, that will be fine." I replied and turned off the intercom.

The ride back was spent in mostly silence, I was thinking about tonight and what Miranda initially came to ask about and I looked over to see her watching the city pass by. I decided to leave her to thoughts. When we pulled up to the embassy, my door was opened by Joe, he helped me out and I, in turn, helped Miranda out. As we walked through the embassy, I was greeted as usual and couldn't help but smile at the people working here.

Once back in my rooms, I turned to Miranda, who had situated on my couch and said, "I'll just be a moment, I really like to change into more comfortable clothing when in the privacy of my own space. Please make yourself at home."

She merely nodded and continued with her thoughts.

Just as I finished there was a knock on the door, I opened it and let Joe bring in the coffee, I told him I'd call him when Miranda was ready to go home. He bowed and left just as silently as always.

I handed the coffee to Miranda and asked, "Are you alright?"

She looked up and took the coffee as she answered, "Hmm … Yes, I am. I apologize for being lost in my thoughts. Just really dislike the fact that you are being dragged in the tabloids because of me."

I laughed and countered, "I do believe that this time, it is the other way around, but that's not important. They can try and print what they'd like, but I have a control interest in many things, I doubt even Rupert Murdock is foolish enough forget my reach and publish any other their ignorant stories."

She looked shocked again, I wasn't sure why and had to assume it was because she was remembering just who I was again.

"You said that you want to speak with me. You have my undivided attention, Miranda, if there is something you'd like to know and I can answer, I will be more than glad to."

"Yes, well, you know how I hate to waste time, so I suppose I should ask the question that has been plaguing me the most." Miranda began.

I nodded for her to continue.

"In my office, your first day back, you called me the love of your life, did you mean that?"

I was surprised by her blunt questioning, but I really shouldn't have been, nonetheless, it was a question I could answer, "Yes, I did. I didn't know the full truth to that statement until I had already said it."

Miranda seemed relived; I could only hope that meant I wasn't alone in my feelings. She'd been looking at the coffee in her hand, still untouched, before looking at me with a hopeful expression on her face, "Where does that leave us?"

I smiled softly and countered, "Where would you like it to lead us, because there will never be another to affect me as you have, but we both understand that so much has changed. I live primarily in a country that takes a plane seven and half hours to get to. I rule a country that is finally changing in the way that not just I, but my Grand-mère as well, have been trying to take us. I have to travel a lot between here and there now, but I will be based there. You are based here.

I can't and won't ask you to change your life to be with me, no matter how much I want to. It isn't fair to you and it isn't fair to the Sparrows, so I suppose we try things with the distance and see where that leads us, but beyond I don't really have the answers."

At this point, I'd moved to look out of my window and watched the city that I'd come to love, because of all it showed me, moved and bustled.

Miranda was quiet for a while before she answered, "What if you didn't have to ask?"

I snapped my head in her direction in shock, "I'm sorry? What was that?"


	7. Chapter 7

Amelia POV

"I said, what if you didn't have to ask? Amelia, I let you go once before, you must understand that I can't or won't do so a second time. The girls have already made their preference known … They wish to be wherever you are and for me to be happy, which they know is with you as well, so how do you wish to proceed?" Miranda answered surprising me.

"You're serious, aren't you?" I asked completely shocked.

I moved to the side chair as I prepared myself for her answer.

"When have you known me to say things that I do not mean?"

"Never."

"Precisely. So how would you like to proceed?"

I remained quiet for a short time trying to think if this could actually work. Could I have everything? Was it fair to really consider? I did not want to lose Miranda or the girls, but they've lived their entire lives here. Maybe I should speak with Grand-mère about everything.

"I need to make a phone call. Hopefully this can work out and we can all be happy."

I walked into my office space and sat down staring at the phone on my desk. How could I even be considering this? I just need to tell Miranda that it'll never work. I should have just came back, did my job and gone home. I picked up the phone and thought about all that led me here. The events in Paris, my own sadness back home because of the very woman in the next room being a country away and her two small children who warmed my heart in a way that could only be described as motherly.

Sighing, I dialed a number that I knew by heart.

"Hello, Amelia." My Grand-mère answered.

"Hi." I replied despondently.

"What is wrong?"

I sighed again.

"They all want to come back with me. Is that even allowed?" I questioned.

My Grand-mère laughed and answered, "Of course it is. We have changed many things while you've been away, Amelia. One of them being for your benefit. Did you truly think that I didn't know?"

"Of course I knew you know. I just didn't think the people of Genovia would be okay with it. Homosexuality isn't something that we discuss in great detail there and most certainly not where I am concerned."

"I do understand that, but parliament went into very long deliberations about two years ago at my request to figure what would be done should you come back with Miranda and her family with the purpose of ruling with them by your side."

"And the decision was?"

"While it is certainly not something that we've ever had happen before, times are indeed changing and we would not, could not, force a husband on you with the intent purpose of continuing our line when it was explicitly known, to me and to them for the complete explanation as to why we were there in the first place, that you have no intention on having a man as your life partner. Upon a formal ceremony happening between you and Miranda, as well as the girls being legal adopted by you, they will be eligible to the throne should they chose to want it after it is time for you to step down."

I sat in silence for a while processing everything that was decided. I was really throne off by the entire thing and that I had once again changed a critical law that had been around since the foundation of our government. I was thrilled of course, but still very worried. Everything Miranda and the girls by extension knew was New York and England, while Genovia was similar to England and tried to be as open as the U.S., our people were not used to such drastic changes. I did not want to shock them with this and alienate my people.

"Has the decision been made known?" I finally questioned.

"It has and you still beloved by our people as you know from your homecoming. Some were expecting to meet Miranda and the twins when you came back two months ago, but after seeing the progress in Paris, upon returning I informed them that it was not the time to make the changes known. Not until you were ready."

"So…"

"Yes, I've been expecting this call, Amelia. I have to say that it happened sooner than I thought it would though."

I laughed and stood to head back to the living room. I entered to see Miranda standing looking out at the view of New York from my window.

"Yes, things have progressed rather quickly on my end. It would seem, however, that you will be seeing all of us in a few months' time. " I paused as Miranda snapped her head up to look at me, before I continued as I asked them both, "Do you think you can have everything prepared by then?"

"Yes." "Of course." They both answered at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8

Amelia's POV

I was ready but nervous. Even with Miranda's assurance that this what the girls wanted, I was still worried about their reaction. They knew nothing of Genovia. How could I honestly expect them to just come with me?

"They love you. In many ways they've already begun to think of you as family. It will not be a drastic change for them." A voice stated behind me.

I turned to look at the woman I love, leaning against the doorframe. "That may be, but it's not their reaction to me that I'm concerned with. Genovia is a whole other world for them; for you too. Yet we're really considering doing this is still baffling for me to think about."

"Well, all you can do is tell them and answer their questions, of which I'm certain there will be plenty, and let them react, darling. You cannot continue to worry about this when the decision is already made. You've told me so there really is no turning back now, so let's go back to the townhouse and get it over with." Miranda explained as she moved across the room to stand in front of me with her hand extended.

I nodded and stood. Hand in hand we made our way out of my penthouse and to the car that was always on call for me. I was silent during the ride back to Miranda's and she seemed to sense that I was mentally preparing myself so other than providing the address to the driver, she held my hand as we drove through the busy streets of New York.

When we pulled up to the townhouse, I took a deep breath and turned to Miranda. I looked at this woman who I knew sooner rather than later would be my wife and then back to the house where my children, because that's exactly how I saw them whether any but me knew about it, were awaiting for us and nodded, "Let's do this."

The door was opened and I got out before turning to help Miranda get out and walking up the steps to the door that sprung open before either of us could even touch the doorknob. Two twin hands popped out and dragged us inside. Miranda and I laughed.

"I guess they missed us, eh?" Miranda asked with a smile.

"Yes, it would appear that way." I answered with a small laugh.

I exhaled a breath that I didn't realize I was still holding and began to think what exactly I was worried about. These were my Sparrows, they had always loved me. I smiled and thought about all the times they'd wait up to talk to me once our relationship changed. Slipping my cell number into their manuscript of that early Harry Potter seemed to have solidify my place in their lives.

I opened my arms and found myself encased in the once familiar embrace of my, again to me, daughters. I just held them for how long, I'd never know, but they seemed just as content in my arms as I was to have them there.

"I love you both. Please know that." I whispered to them, but judging the smile I saw spring up on Miranda's face, she heard me.

"We love you too, Mia." They said in unison.

Pulling back to look at their beautiful faces, I cupped their cheeks and added, "Your mother and I have something's we'd like to discuss with you."

"Okay." They again answered in stereo.

Standing, Miranda lead us to the parlor and we all sat down on the family couch with Miranda and I in the middle and a twin on each our laps.

"So what's going on?" Caroline asked from Miranda's lap.

Miranda looked at me and nodded.

Returning the gesture I answered, "After talking to your mom and my grand-merè, it would appear that my family is expanding."

"What do you mean?" Cassidy asked from my own lap as she looked up at me.

I chuckled, "How would you ladies feel about moving?"

"Moving where?" they asked together.

Miranda and I smiled at each other and answered, "Genovia."

The noise they made can only be described as a sqee and once more I was wrapped in the embrace of one of my daughters. Miranda and I laughed as we held them it was only after Cassidy settled into my neck did I feel the tears that were falling from your eyes.

I pulled back instantly and asked concerned, "Hey! Hey! Why the tears? I thought you guys would be happy about this. You don't have to move if you don't want to. I'm sorry."

I got no response just her pulling me back into her, holding me close like she was afraid I would disappear.

Looking at Miranda, I asked, "Do you know what's going on? Why are they crying? I thought this was what they wanted."

Miranda chuckled and replied, "It is. They just didn't think you'd actually want them to go back with you. I mean, they convinced me that it was a possibility, but they weren't actually sure it was. They've always had me, but with everything that has happened, they don't really have people who would make that kind of decision for them."

I didn't reply to her, I opened my arm and Caroline automatically joined in the embrace. Looking at them, I talked directly to them even though they weren't looking at me.

"You two are my family. I didn't think it was possible for me to love anyone the way that I love the two of you. I'm sorry that I had to leave so suddenly last time and you both think that this is something that you couldn't have. You are my daughters and I love you more than anyone. I would take you with me to the ends of the Earth if need be. Please know that there will never be a time where you won't hear from me or worry about whether or not I'm thinking about you, but I am always thinking about you and your mother.

You three are everything to me and that's the way it has been since you guys sent me up the stairs during the argument your mom and Stephen were having. I didn't get it until later that yes, you pulling a prank, but you understood better than I did at the time that I would do anything I could to make you feel safe. So please, stop crying. I need to be sure that this is what you want. If not, then it's okay, but it is, then we have a lot of work to do in a short amount of time."

By the time I finished speaking, they were all looking at me and the girls had stopped crying.

"Yes, this is what we want. We never wanted to be away from you. At least when you lived here, you were a cab ride away, not an airplane trip away. We want to go." Caroline replied for the both them.

They kissed me on the cheek and stood up, "we have a lot of packing to do and some phone calls to make. When do we leave?"

I smiled and answered, "In about three months, so you have time to pack, but we do have work that will need to be done to make you two princesses. I imagine my Grand-merè will be coming to take care of that part."

They gave another sqee and hugged me again before hugging their mom and taking off upstairs.

"Well, that went well." I said with a sigh as I leaned back on the couch.

"Indeed it did. I just have one question." Miranda replied. I nodded for her to continue. "Just how long have you thought of them as 'your daughters'?"

I turned to look at her with deer in headlights expression as I open and closed my mouth trying to come up with an answer.


	9. Chapter 9

Amelia's POV

"Well … It's been since before I even left. We've had this bond that I've always loved. I knew, even if nothing happened between us, that I would always love them. It hurt so much being away, but I didn't really know what to do to fix the gap until I got that email from them a few weeks ago." I replied and hoped that I did not just cross some road that we weren't at yet.

Then it hit me, as I sat with Miranda waiting for her answer, I thought about how this would change everything. Yes, I'd been in love with her for what seems like a lifetime, but we had not even gone on a date, and I was seriously considering bringing them to Genovia. Just like that. What did I think I could do this?

"Stop." I heard from beside me.

I turned and there she was, the love of my life, but also the source of my biggest doubts.

"Stop what?" I replied.

"Stop over thinking this. I like to think that I know you as well as you know me, Amelia, at least to some degree. So I can see you sitting there, working yourself up thinking about all of this. I need you to stop. All you need to answer, honestly, is whether or not you want to be with me. Whether or not you want to go back to wondering if you'd taken this step with me, us, now would mean for your life. If you can, honestly, say that you'd be happier, than we'll tell the girls that you just can't do this. It would kill them and me, but we want you to be happy above everything else.

If you, however, are simply looking at this as something that is happening too quickly, then we slow it down as much as possible so that you are comfortable. We have another few months here, we'll take it a day at time until it's time to leave, but we will leave, together, to go back with you, because whether this is happing too fast is for us to judge. I love you. I know it wasn't said before, but I think we need to talk about it with the truth so that all of the fear and doubts can vanish. Can you do that?" Miranda replied as she rose from beside me to stand in front of me.

I thought about it for a what felt like an hour, but was in reality just a few minutes before I answered with the truth, as she'd asked me to consider.

"Absolutely." I replied with certainty before continuing, "I want this, I want us." I said as I stood and took her hands in mine. "I just don't want to mess this up. You, Miranda, are my queen, whether you take the title or not, and not because the fashion world worships you. I have worshiped you in a completely different way for so long all to myself, that having all of this out in the open is a little unsettling.

In all the time that I've known you, I've never known you to make an impulsive decision, so you just up and moving to a country that I'm certain you've only barely heard of, is entirely crazy for me."

Miranda raised a hand to my cheek and just looked at me for awhile.

"Nothing about this is impulsive, Amelia. I would now and forever follow you. I've, for the first time it seems, fallen completely in love with someone and I cannot on good faith find a reason why I should have to let that go.

You said that you had to make a choice between your country and the love of your life. I cannot fault your sense of loyalty. I can, however, take the either or option off the table by simply being wherever you are. I have no qualms about chasing you. Even it is half way around the world."

I couldn't do anything, but laugh.

"So we're really doing this?" I asked because even now it didn't seem real.

Miranda chuckled and pulled me into her arms, "We most certainly are."

I just stood in her arms for the first time knowing that I wouldn't have to give this up for anything. I wouldn't have to be without her or without my daughters. I would be able to have my family and still serve my country. I would be able to get so much accomplished and know that it would not only be for the better of my people, but for the better of my family.

"Well then, like I told the girls, we have some planning to do." I said as I looked into the cerulean eyes I've longed to get lost in.

The next morning at Runway

I sat in my office all morning thinking about the impending trip before I realized that my Grand-mere needed to come to officially meet the girls.

Pulling out my cell phone, I dialed a number I knew by heart and felt lighter when the voice answered, "Hello, my dear. How are things going?"

"Perfect, grand-mere. They really want to come with me. I know we talked briefly, but it still took me a moment to really grasp that." I answered with a small smile.

"I knew it would. Like all things, you are so cautious, Amelia. I think, though, that this is going to be a great thing for you. All of you."

"I know, I know. I just have to learn to accept things. I called for a reason though."

"I assumed it was not to check on Joe and I." she replied with a laugh.

"While, I am always concerned about you two, I know he can handle things." I teased.

"Certainly." she answered without hesitation.

I just shook my head, "I was calling because I wanted you to come and meet the girls before we came back in a few months. You know, start those princess lessons you love so much."

My grand-mere laughed, "I'd love to. It's been far too long since I've been to New York. When were you thinking?"

"As soon as possible. That depends on your schedule."

"Well, you know how busy I am with my retirement, but I could be there this Friday and stay for a few days."

"Perfect. Let me know when your flight and everything will get in so that I can be there at the airport."

"No, I'll meet you at Elias-Clarke, we have to have a meeting with the board about the up coming changes to see what will be happen. Have you discussed it with Miranda?"

"I have. She's willing to give it up to be with me. I love her more for it, but I know that ideal is not a speed Miranda knows well."

"Hmm … Let me think about that. I might have a solution for that particular problem."

"Why am I not surprised. Are you going to share?"

I was met with her familiar mischievous snicker, "Definitely not. All will be revealed in time, dear. I must go now. I have to work on a few things. I'll see you in a few days."

I laughed, "Okay. I love you."

"I love you too. Talk to you soon. Bye."

"Bye." I replied before disconnecting and standing up.

I knew I had to make the adjustment to Miranda and the girls schedule now.

I walked into Miranda's outer office and looked at Emily before asking without preamble, "How busy is she for the next few days?"

Emily seemed to be stunned for a moment before she looked at Miranda's calendar and answering, "Other than the Oscar de la Renta shoot later tomorrow afternoon and the gala that she's attending at the MOMA Friday night, nothing really pressing. A few lunch meetings and budget reviews before the quarter ends."

I hummed to myself for a moment while I considered my next actions, "Miranda will be unavailable from the gala until next week Tuesday. I need you to adjust anything that can be done before then and reschedule what cannot. I, then, need you to contact Dalton and inform them that the girls will not be in school on Friday and will be back Tuesday as well."

Emily looked miffed before questioning, "Does she know about this?"

"No." I answered honestly.

"I will not change her schedule without notice from Miranda herself." Emily replied while trying to portray some level of authority.

Before I could respond, a familiar voice floated through the doorway behind me, "Do as has been requested of you, Emily, and from this moment forward, consider Amelia's words and/or instructions as if they were given by me."

Emily looked chastised and replied, "Yes, Miranda," before shifting her focus to the tasks that had been set.

I turned to the doorway and smiled as I saw Miranda leaning against her doorway with a small smile on her face.

"Are you going to tell me what you have planned, love?" Miranda asked as she stepped toward me.

I looked at her with a smile of my own and simply said, "No. I'll see you when we leave this evening," before turning and heading back to my own office.

I heard a low chuckle and a 'Yes, dear' as the elevator closed.


	10. Chapter 10

Amelia's POV

I walked back into my office with a smile still on my face, that was until I realized that I was not alone. Looking up, I saw the man who used to inhibit this very office, leaning against the wall sneering at me.

"Is there a reason you've broken into my office, Mr. Ravitz?" I asked as I sat and leaned back in my office chair.

"You can get the hell out of my office. You can contact the board and say you made a mistake! You can give me my life back!" He huffed as he moved progressively closer to my desk.

I hummed and replied, "I suppose those are things I could do, however, they are not things I'm going to do." I emphasized certain words as I folded my hands in front of me.

"Why the hell couldn't you have stayed out of it?! The company would've been fine with the changes I wanted to make! It would have made it more money!" He snarled.

I just looked at him. Standing in front of me really was a shell of the man that he once was, even with all of his anger, I could see that he was weighed down with something. Having spent the last few months dealing with various issues, I'd gotten to know the look of desperation on the face of people. He was angry, yes, but he was also afraid.

"Make more money? Do you honestly believe that, or were you trying to clear some debt you had?" I asked casually.

He paused and his eyes widened slightly before he replied, "What do you know?"

"Probably a great deal more than you ever wished to get out. You think just because you were Chairman that you could make those types of decisions without checking with whom you were, essentially, a proxy for? You don't think we'd keep our out on whom we put in charge of interests?

No, I don't think you gave us enough credit, Mr. Ravitz. You probably assumed that we were just some women who paid a great deal of money for something as simple as fashion. I know just how much regard you think people within this industry are, regardless of how much money they make for you.

See, your problem, Mr. Ravitz, is that you seem to be under the assumption that you're always the smartest man in the room. That, however, couldn't be further from the truth. You wanted to make decisions that would have destroyed this company. Taking Miranda Priestly out and replacing her with Jacqueline Follet would've left Runway in pieces and slowly, all of the Elias-Clark publications would've become irrelevant."

I paused as I stood to walk in front him. As I talked, I could see the truth in my words from the way he became nervous. I saw the perspiration begin to form on his forehead. I tilted my head to the side before I continued, "You really are the lowest type of person. You destroy your own life and versus trying to correct it the right way, you decided to try at destroy what you could control for money to fix it. You're right, Mr. Ravitz, your decisions would've made more money, not however, for the company, but for you and those you were conspiring with."

He opened and closed his mouth like he was trying to explain away what I had been able to deduce just by his mere reaction to my theory. I waited until I knew he wouldn't been able to come up with anything.

"You can leave my office and company now, Mr. Ravitz. I'm certain that the last few months have been nowhere near the amount of time you need to correct your problems. You should get to that."

I walked past him and started to make my way to my desk, when I felt one of his hands grab my wrist tightly.

"I truly hope that you aren't about to do something stupid, Mr. Ravitz."

"What do you know? I could kill you right now and no one would even know."

"You can certainly try, but I'm sure that my security detail will be more than willing to teach you that killing me isn't something that is easily accomplished."

He looked worried, "Security detail? What security detail?"

Before I even spoke, two members of the royal guard were in my office.

"That security detail. Release me or they will hurt you." I spoke clearly.

He looked from his grip on my wrist to the two men standing in front of him with I could only assume were hands on their guns. He gulped and released me before stepping away.

I continued back to my desk before I said anything. Looking at my detail, I said, "Get rid of him and make sure to find out who in security downstairs allowed him access to the building and fire them."

They nodded and left.

I puffed out a breath as I thought about the conversation I'd just had. Shaking my head, I turned to my computer to get to work so that I could go home and enjoy time with my family. As I looked over the notes on my desk, I found the post-it I had written on a whim.

Puzzle piece matching necklaces

I smiled and reached for my phone to call my car. I had a much better idea than working. I locked my computer back and grabbed my things making my way to the elevator. As it descended down to the lobby, I pulled out my phone to make another call.

It rang and the melodious voice answered, "Miranda Priestly."

I smiled and replied, "Amelia Renaldi."

Miranda chuckled and I could hear her shift in her office chair before she replied, "Hello, darling."

"Hello, my love. How are you?"

"Better now, but still intrigued about a few things now that you ask."

"Oh, like what?"

"For starters, why you're calling when you're only a few offices away and could have come to see me?"

"Actually, I'm on my way to run an errand, I wanted to let you know in case you did want to go 'a few offices away and come see me'." I laughed.

"Hmm … Anything I should know about this errand? You seem to be making a lot of plans today."

"It's a surprise, so, yes, but you'll find out sooner rather than later."

"Okay."

"Just okay? Figured you'd bug me about the surprise."

"I could, but you still wouldn't tell me."

I laughed and looked out of the window to see that we had actually pulled up to our destination.

"True. Well, I just wanted to let you know that I was out of the building. We just pulled up to where I need to go, so I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"Of course. Have fun with whatever you're doing. Do you know when you'll be home?"

"Home? I like that, but no, I'll text you when I'm on my way. I love you, Miranda."

"That's acceptable. I love you too, Amelia. I look forward to see you."

"Always. Talk soon."

I disconnected the call just as my driver opened the door. I stepped out and looked at Tiffany's building before smiling and making my way to the door.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: So ... It' been a crazy year. I had given up writing completely until very recently. I'm putting this out to see if there's still interest or if I should just take down my profile and hang it up. So if you're still interested, let me know and I'll try and finish this story. Otherwise, FF has been fun.

Let me know what you think.

Enjoy.

-Sammy

Amelia's POV

Walking into Tiffany's, I could see right away that least two of the employees recognized me by the way they froze. I turned to speak with one of my guards,

"Can you see if you can locate manager for me? I'd like to look around."

The guard nodded and replied, "Of course, Your Majesty."

I nodded back and turned to look at the different display cases and chuckled at the fact that they were engagement rings. I shook my head to myself and moved to the next case. We're not at that place yet. I truly do believe that we'll be there before long just because I've been in love with her since I began to understand her, her world. With everything that she had to deal with, the craziness with Stephan, Irv and her first husband Gregory.

I realized that was the first time I thought about the twins' other parent. Would he try and fight the move? Had Miranda thought about the impact it would have on their relationship? I would have to speak with her about that because the one thing I know at this point is that I'm going to fight for all my girls. I want to be able to be legally recognized as their other parent and want them to have the option to take over the throne if/when that time came.

Just as I was about to reach for my phone, I heard a throat clear behind me and turned to come face to face with the owner/manager.

"Your Majesty, it's an honor to have you here." He began, looking at his name tag, it read Mr. Benson.

"Hello, Mr. Benson. How are you today?" I replied.

"I'm well. Even more so now to have in my Tiffany's today."

"I'm glad and yes, I have a unique idea that I need your help with, but I need your complete discretion."

"Absolutely, anything that we can do to help."

"I would like you to create a one of a kind piece for my family. Four necklaces, with the Genovian crest woven together with a dragon."

"Dragon?" He replied confused, "I thought the national animal for Genovia was the lion."

I let out a light laugh, "Yes, it is, but this is for a more, hm, intimate purpose."

"Oh ok. Well, we can certainly do that. Do you have any specific recommendation for the metal, chain length? Things like that."

"Yes, actually. All of them in 24k gold and two of them are for twin 11-year-old girls, so I don't want something too long, but I do need it sturdy. They're both very active."

"We can definitely work with those particulars. Anything else you need?"

"Actually, yes. I need another two necklaces that fit together as puzzle pieces. One in white gold, the other in rose gold on 24 inch chains to match."

"Also one of a kind?"

"Yes, please." I replied with my signature smile.

Mr. Benson laughed and nodded his head before continuing, "I have start on them right away. Do you have anything that would need to be added?"

"I would like each to be engraved, but I'd like to think about what I'm going to put on them, so I'll get back to you, if that's okay."

"Perfectly fine, Your Majesty." He answered before extending a business card towards me from his jacket pocket.

Before I could reach for it, one of the guards took it and put it in his pocket. I nodded at him in thanks.

"I appreciate you handling this for me. Is there a timeline that you can provide me for them being completed?"

"A few weeks, I'll be contacting you regarding the design we come up with for the crest/dragon pendant and later for the engraving details."

"Great. I'll look forward to speaking with you soon." I shook his hand and one of the guards handed him his own business card so that he could reach me.

As we left, I glanced at the display case showing off the engagement rings again and smiled as my earlier thoughts appeared. As the good thoughts resurfaced, so did my fears from before as well and my smile dimmed a little bit. I knew that one of the first things that I needed to do to clear my thoughts is talk to Miranda.

A few moments later…

As I'm in the back seat of the car, I look at the time and see that it's close to 5 p.m. As the car began to move, I pulled out my cell phone and called Miranda,

"My love."

I hear her sigh and reply, "Hello, Amelia."

"I just wanted you to know that I was on my way to your house."

"Well, I'm just finishing up some work here at the office. I'll be leaving myself soon."

"Why don't I come by and wait so that we can go together then?"

"I don't want you waiting on me though."

I chuckled, "I'm sure that I could find something to do, love."

"True." She replied with a chuckle of her own.

"Anyway, there is something that I'd like to be on the same page with you before we see the girls again."

"Is something wrong?" She asked and I could hear the worry in her voice.

"No, love, not really wrong. I just had a thought earlier and I would like the clarification rather than to speculate."

"Oh okay. Well, we can talk about it when you get here."

"Yes, I just pulled up to the office, so I'll see you in few moments."

"Alright."

Hanging up, I excited the car and quickly made my way to the elevator. Hitting the 17 button, I gathered my thoughts and how I would be able to broach this subject to. The ride goes by swiftly and I'm in the lobby of Miranda's office. Softly smiling at her assistants, noticing Emily's tense smile back, I knew that we would have to talk soon. I looked up and saw Miranda standing in her doorway with her own soft smile.

Taking a deep breath, I walk towards her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own DWP or PD, so please don't sue.

A/N: Hello!! I just want to say thank you all for continuing to read this story as well as for encouraging me to finish it. While I can't guarantee that, I will say that I will continue to write it during the time that I have the inspiration. I also won't try and give a timeline for updates. Life is still crazy so they'll be sporadic, but I'm going to try and finish it.

Anyway, here's the next update. As always, let me know what you think.

-Sammy 

 

Miranda POV

After hanging up with Amelia, I turned to look out of the window. I could feel the wrinkles begin to form as I thought about what she could want to talk to me about. By nature, my mind goes to the worst-case scenario being that she's changed her mind about me, about us and I can feel my chest tighten.

Standing, I walk to the window and look out at the city that I made my own after so many years of poverty in East End. I was prepared to leave this place, this place that I made my home, to be with a woman who I was only, honestly, beginning to truly know. I was prepared to get on that plane with our daughters and never look back.

What would I do if she walked through those doors and told me that she didn't want that? That taking on two 11-year-old and a woman 20 years her senior didn't fit her life.

I would fight! I would use every bit of persuasion I know how to convince her otherwise. I'd gotten a taste of what life without her would be like and it wasn't anything that I wanted to become permanent.

With my resolve settled, I looked out for her Genovian car. I would do whatever it took to convince her that we were indeed a family, no matter the costs. As I let out a sigh, I saw her car pull up and one of her guards, open her door.

Instantly, the paparazzi started to take her photo. She smiled graciously as she was swiftly guided to the building. I continued to watch until I could no longer see her.

Smiling, I made my way back to my desk to look at some of the disastrous photoshoot pictures that had arrived from Patrick Demarchelier's studio and to say they were less than satisfactory would be an understatement. Marking off the final ones that could be worked with to save the spread, I heard the elevator ding signaling a new arrival.

I pushed away from my desk and walked to my doorway just as Amelia came to stand in front of me with a tender smile on my face. I held out my hand towards her. As she took it, I brought it the back of it to my lips and gave it a small kiss.

"Hello, Darling." I said as I lowered her hand.

"Hi, my love." She replied.

"Come and sit with me. I'd like to know what's concerning you." I continued as I closed the door to my office and directed us to sit on the couch in the corner.

"I had a thought, or series of them earlier today." She started.

"Oh? About what, Darling?" I probed.

"Gregory." She simply stated.

I paused before replying, "My ex-husband? What about him?"

"Well, it's one main question really. Do you think he's going to fight the move? I want you and the twins with me, always, but I don't want to cause trouble with you two."

I was relieved this was the only issue. One that was, admittedly, something that I should have addressed sooner.

"He could certainly, try, but seeing as I have full custody of the girls, it's unlikely he would succeed."

"You have full custody? I remember planning all of those weekends around the girls being with him."

"Yes, because at the time, they'd expressed an interest in getting to know him and I've never been able to deny them anything. However, father of the year, he is not. When we were divorcing, he gave up his parental rights because he wanted to flit around with the 20 something girl he was screwing while we were together.

She didn't care to have them around and Gregory has always been one to, unfortunately, follow his penis more than have concern over his only children. When they ended, he tried to take me back to court because, I can only assume, what little sense he had returned to him when realized exactly what he'd done, but by that time, the girls had decided that they were tired of being his second choice and told the judge as much at the hearing."

Upon hearing the explanation, I could see the tension visibly leaving my love's body and couldn't help but be more relieved.

Amelia POV

Hearing everything about Miranda's custody agreement, was like having a weight lifted from my shoulders. I linked my hand with Miranda's and sunk into the cushions on her couch.

"I'm hoping this answers the questions you had." Miranda softly inquired.

"Yes. Yes, it does. I was worried that we'd put all this work into joining our lives only to have him block it because he'd have a say in the girls' lives. Knowing that isn't the case helps ease the one major worry I had." I responded as I watched her.

Miranda had always reminded me of a lioness. Protective of her cubs, fierce with the need to ensure their happiness, loving of her family. Those traits also extended to her moniker of the Dragon. Thinking of all the reasons I fell in love with her, made me think of the gift that I'd just discussed with Mr. Benson.

I guess I'd been quiet for too long because Miranda squeezed my hand to get my attention.

"Are you alright, Darling? Was there something else that was bothering you?"

I smiled and replied, "I'm fine, sweetie. Just thinking about everything you told me and something that I talked to my Grand-mère about."

"What did you talk about?"

"Simply put, the Genovian government made a ruling for me, us, and the girls. If you someday have me as your wife and I were to legally adopt the twins, they'd be eligible for throne."

She seemed in shock before questioning, "You … You mean, you'd want to be legally recognized as their Mummy?"

"Of course, I would." I immediately answered before continuing, "I already think of them as my daughters. I would love for them to think of me as their Mummy. They know at this point, they'll always have me, so letting the rest of the world know that isn't a big concern for me, Miranda."

Looking at the tears begin to well in her eyes, I pulled her into me. Wrapping my arms around her shoulders, I just held her, knowing that we were well on our way to having the family we both have wanted. I placed a kiss on the top of her head, that had come to rest on my chest and closed my eyes enjoying the comfort that we could draw from one another.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hope everyone had a great time and were safe. Enjoy the new chapter. As always, read and review.

-Sammy

Clarisse POV

After speaking with Amelia, I knew that plans that had been on hold for some time needed to begin to take shape, today rather than tomorrow. I walked through the palace and into the hall where parliament was still held and waited for the remaining members to take their places.

Once seated, I began, "I spoke with Amelia this morning and it would seem she has made great progress in securing her family and they are, in fact, in the preparation stage of their return at the end of her business trip."

The rejoice that echoed through the hall made me smile. Genovia was a progressive country, but the governing and overall view on the relationships of those where in charge where still catching up.

"Yes," I continued as they settled down, "This is indeed great news. I'll be leaving in a few days to begin training of the two new princesses as well as to discuss with Miranda a few key things that really should be advised in person."

There was a general murmur of agreement.

"Have you given thought to the reaction of the other families in line? I know we put it to a vote and agreed that Her Majesty's life partner has children, but the royal bloodline still needs to be continued to keep them happy and agreeable to the Priestly girls' eligibility." A member of parliament asked.

"Yes, and it has always been Amelia's interest to have at least one child anyway, so I am not concerned. We are here today so that I can keep you apprised of the situation as well as the discussion of the new Elias-Clarke headquarters.

Having the editor in chief as well as the Chairwoman based here, we need an adequate space for business to continue. Some of our capital is tied into the continued success of that empire." I replied.

"We completed renovations for that office space in one of the neighboring towers. We had begun the process of hiring all the necessary staff before the plans were placed on hold, so at the time, we simply need to supply the staffing to have the place up and running." Prime Minister Motaz answered as he reviewed the plans.

"Perfect. I would like to have the applicants processed through the New York office HR, due to their understanding of Miranda's standards better, but I'd like for it to be essentially a transplant, anyone interested in making the move from within will have first choice.

Any new applicants will replace the gaps from where people have either transferred to the new office or been promoted from within to replace those who have left that office." I continued as the Prime Minister took notes, "Are there any questions?"

"Do you know if they've discussed the wedding?" a member asked to the consensus of others.

Chuckling, I replied, "I do not believe so. I think right now, they are just letting the relationship grow. Knowing Amelia and Miranda, for that matter, I don't think we'll have to wait long before a royal proposal is announced.

Now, if there are no additional question, the session is now closed."

As everyone gathered their belongings, my new Charlotte appeared with my schedule in Amelia's absence. I listened as I made my way into the Great Hall to hold the final meetings before I journeyed to New York to meet the new Royal Consort and her children.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Two updates in two days?! What?! Who did this? So, got a burst of inspiration so thought I'd give you guys a New Year's present. Can't say when the next update will be, but hope you guys enjoy and please let me know what you think.

\- Sammy

Amelia POV

After my talk with Miranda, my mind had finally been able to put the doubts to rest and began compiling the list of things that needed to be decided before the move was completed:

-Finding a school for the girls that would continue to challenge their gifted minds.

\- Ensuring that they had the same comforts of home within the palace

-Beginning the adoption process

-Getting Patricia and Maurice together to ensure there was no issues from the pets

-Deciding when a good time to propose to Miranda would be

That last one is the only one I was having trouble holding off on. It's crazy really. I've been back for less than a month and I've confessed that I'm completely in love with a woman I never imagined would feel the same, been convinced that not only the woman I love, but our daughters were willing to travel across an ocean to stay with me and learn a new way of life.

It made me smile though, I'd always considered Miranda and the girls my royalty, but they would actually be royalty if everything worked out the way I hope.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the phone ringing.

"Amelia Renaldi." I answered.

"Your Majesty, I have a Mr. Benson in the line for you." My main guard, Thomas, said.

"Of course, put him through." As I waited for the call to connect, I thought of how Thomas and I began our journey so to speak. Ever since Joe went to be with my Grand-mére, I had to get used to his second being my main protection. It took some work, but I think we've found our rhythm. I've learned to think of our security as our family. They would give their lives to save us and I will forever be grateful.

Before I could get lost in my thought, I heard Mr. Benson's voice, "Your Majesty?"

"Good morning, Mr. Benson. How can I help you?"

"I was hoping you'd have time to review the design for the crest/dragon piece and to provide the engraving details. If so, we could have all six pieces completed by this Friday."

"That's perfect. When are you available?"

"Anytime really. I'm always here." He stated self-deprecatingly.

"I can be there in an hour."

"I'll have everything ready by then."

Hanging up, I made my way from the office Miranda had dubbed as mine and down one level to what was essentially the girls floor and into their rec room. Leaning against the doorjamb, I watched as they were sitting in front of a lot of boxes and seemed to be discussing what was or wasn't going to be put in various ones.

Pushing off the jamb, I walked toward them and asked, "What are you two up to?"

Both looked up at me and smiled, "We're trying to decide what is going with us and what is staying." Cassidy answer.

I tilted my head in confusion before I continuing, "Why are you sorting things to keep or take?"

"Well, we can't take everything with us." Caroline replied.

Furrowing my brows, I countered, "Yes, you can."

"We can?" They questioned in unison.

"Of course, anything you want to take, you can. I can even have your rooms replicated exactly as they are now if you'd like."

"Mia! That's so cool." They exclaimed as they jumped up and went to their rooms to do what, I'm uncertain, but I'm certain that I'd find out eventually.

Shaking my head, I made my way out and to the only room on the floor that wasn't for the girls, Miranda's study. Walking inside, I leaned against the wall just inside the door and watched as the woman I was desperately trying to hold off proposing to, go over the book with her usual laser beam focus with. Standing here, I watch as one of her snowy flocks fell into her face and she was so focused that she left it there which is unusual for her.

Unable to resist, I walked over and leaned down, to push the lock back into place before gently resting my hand on her cheek, smiling as she leaned into it with her eyes closed.

"Darling." She sighed as she leaned back in her chair.

"My love." I replied as I walked around and leaned on the edge of her desk.

"What have you been doing, Amelia? I haven't seen you in what feels like hours."

"It has been hours, baby. I was working on a few things and then visited with the girls. I wanted to come and see you before I head out for a little while."

"Oh. Going anywhere good?"

"I think so, but I'm not going to tell you."

"Another surprise?"

"Nope, same surprise, which if all goes well, you'll have in a few days. Now, I must go out, but I'll be back in a little while."

"I'll order in dinner so it's ready when you're on your way home."

"Sounds perfect." I leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek before pushing off her desk and walking away.

As I did, I couldn't help but think about the fact that I'd confessed my love for Miranda and her for me, but I had yet to kiss her. I am old fashioned, but I wanted to take her out on a date. Thinking of how our first date should be, I saw Thomas was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs, my coat in hand. Thanking him, he lead me outside and into the waiting car.

"To Tiffany's please." I directed to my driver.

"Yes, Your Majesty." He replied as the car pulled away.

At Tiffany's …

Mr. Benson was in the main lobby when I arrived.

"Your Majesty." He said in greeting.

"Mr. Benson, I'm so glad that you were able to get this done so quickly." I replied as I shook his hand.

"It's been my pleasure. I have the designs in my office, if you'll follow me."

I nodded as he walked me back to his office.

Looking over the designs, I fell in love with the colors that were incorporated into the design. The dragon seemed to be a take on a mix of the Japanese style and an old fairy tale dragon. The reds, blues and gold were off set on a grey background.

In awe, I looked at Mr. Benson and asked, "Can you actually make the colors pop that way?"

Smiling, he replied, "Absolutely. I take it that you approve then?"

"Yes! It's pretty much exactly what I had in mind."

"Great. We'll start their final construction today. Do you have the engraving details?"

"I do, yes. Is there a certain number of characters that will fit to limit what I'd like it to say?"

"Unfortunately, on the puzzle pieces, yes, due to their size, but the family set you're doing, no. That one is large enough that anything you'd like would fit."

"Well then, I'd like it to say …"


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: So, interest in the story seems to have waned and rather than continue to try and shell this story out as I had intended, I'm going to try and wrap this up within the next few chapters. For those of you who are still reading, as always let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions, let me know and I'll see what I can do.

-Sammy

Amelia POV

Time skip … Friday Morning

Waking up today, I couldn't help but smile, the beginning of our mini vacation was today. Glancing at the clock, it read 7:10 a.m., I got up and started to get dressed thinking about the schedule for today. I had to get to the airport soon and pickup my Grand-mère and I had to stop by Tiffany's to collect the surprise I had for Miranda and the girls, all before we gathered them for the surprise trip to the house in Aspen for a few days of relaxation and princess lessons. I thought with a smile remembering all the training from so long ago.

Making my way to my closet, I picked out my outfit and got dressed. I had already packed and secretly packed for my girls as well so after setting everything up earlier this week.

Walking into the bathroom to finish getting ready, I pressed the intercom that connected me to Thomas, after spending the last month here, I had learned his habits and knew he'd be up and ready to go.

"Good morning. I should be another 15 minutes. Have you spoken with Mr. Benson?" I asked.

"Good morning, Your Majesty. I have, indeed. I confirmed that the package is ready for pickup anytime today. I also just spoke with the pilot; Your grandmother's flight is on schedule and should be landing with the next two hours. They'll be refueling and ready to take you all to Colorado by 11 a.m." Thomas replied.

"Perfect. Please let Mr. Benson know that we'll be there within the next 45 minutes and have the driver ready to go in the next 10. Once we leave there, it's straight to the airport and then to Miranda's. Let the driver know our schedule."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

Finishing up in the bathroom, I walked to my vanity and put on my earring and necklace before going to my bedside table and picking up my cell phone, wallet and watch. Looking at my cellphone, I saw that I had received three text messages and one miss call.

Unlocking my screen, I saw the call and one text was from Miranda, one was from the girls and the third was from Serena who I had yet to really talk to since being back. I had a feeling that was due to Emily's wariness of being around me more than anything else.

I opened Miranda's first to make sure everything was okay.

From: Miranda  
To: Amelia

Good morning, Darling.  
I hope you slept well. I awoke to see a packed suitcase.  
Would you know anything about that?  
I cannot wait to see you & what you have planned.  
I love you.

Smiling, I hit reply,

From: Amelia  
To: Miranda

Morning, my love!  
Of course I know. I packed it. All you need to know  
is that I'll be collecting it & you by 10:45.  
Then off to those surprises you're anxious about.  
Love you too.

Hitting send, I opened the one from the girls.

From: Sparrows  
To: Mia

Morning, Mia.  
We found packed suitcases. Are we going somewhere?  
Can't wait to see you. We don't know why you don't  
just stay here.  
We love you.

Shaking my head, I made my way downstairs and past Thomas who was holding the door open for me.

"Your luggage is already in the car. We're going to be taking two so that you, your Grandmother, Miranda and the twins can all be together in one car without having to worry about the luggage." Thomas told me as we made our way to the car.

"That's a great idea." I said as I slid into the car.

Pulling my cellphone back out, I hit reply to the girls,

From: Mia  
To: Sparrows

Morning, my beautiful daughters.  
Yes & I know. I packed for you both. We're leaving  
at 10:45. Be ready, please. I have errands to  
run & the embassy was closer.  
Love you both too.

Those two wouldn't be satisfied until we were all living in the same house forever. I looked up and saw we were close to Fifth Avenue. Looking at my phone again, I remembered the message from Serena. I was a little wary just due to not having been extremely close to her and her contact was completely out of the blue.

Sighing, I knew there was only one way to find out what was going on. Looking down, I saw it was actually a MMS message, not just a regular text.

From: Serena  
To: Andy

I can't even begin to imagine your confusion upon seeing  
a message from me in your mobile, but there are very few  
I see as friends, and though I was not always friendly  
towards you, you are someone I view as a friend. I know that  
you're my boss, and I'm still dealing w/that, but I need my  
friend right now. Can you help me out with something?  
Please?

I leaned back more into the cushions of the car as it slowed. I quickly replied to the message because it seemed that either something was wrong or urgent.

From: Andy  
To: Serena

While a bit confusing, I have always liked  
you, so yes, I can just be your friend and  
I'll help in any way I can.

I hit send just as the car stopped and Thomas opened my door.

I nodded my head in thanks as I passed him. The guard at Tiffany's opened the door for us and I spotted Mr. Benson behind the counter assisting someone else, so I just stood off to the side.

I saw he made move to come to speak with me, but I waved him off to finish with the man he was with. Looking at the clock, I saw that it was only 7:50 a.m. so I had time. I looked down and laughed because I was once again standing in front of the engagement rings. It was like a sign that I shouldn't be concerned with it being too soon.

Unable to resist, I browsed through the selection in front of me. I was so wrapped in viewing the different styles and how several would potentially look on Miranda that I startled when I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

Turning around, I was face to face with Serena. I couldn't help but smile.

"Should I be concerned that you're here right now?" I asked.

She chuckled and replied, "No, not at all. I really wasn't expecting you to be here, but I saw the flags on the car and all Emily has been talking about is how you're the Queen of Genovia and that she should have known something was off with you as you were able to get away with things that no other assistant was able to."

I laughed outright, "I hate to be the one to burst her bubble, but no one knew who I was, that was kind of the point. So, I can guess why I could get away with things other assistants didn't, it definitely had nothing to do with my status."

"I wonder why. Something I should know?" She countered with a smirk.

"Maybe, but I'm not telling. What are you doing here?"

"Ah. A diversion. I'll get it out of you eventually. It's great that you're here. I just texted you to see if you can maybe meet here while I have some time. I'm thinking of asking Emily to move in with me on out anniversary and wanted to get her something as a gift."

"Sure. I'm more than happy to help, but isn't this something you should be able to do without me. I mean, I'm not exactly her favorite person in the world."

"She likes you, it's just her nature to act like she doesn't and I know how observant you are, so I know you have a good clue as to what she would like."

"Alright. What did you have in mind?" I asked as we walked towards the necklace section.

As we did, I saw Mr. Benson come up to me with a box in his hands.

"Good morning, Your Majesty."

"To you as well, Mr. Benson."

"The package is wrapped and ready for you."

"Thank you again for all your help and discretion with this. I think I'm going to have to make you my official go to jeweler here in the States." I said as I handed it to Thomas who passed it to his second in command who I saw leave the store to put it in the safety of the car, I could imagine.

Mr. Benson beamed and replied, "It was an absolute pleasure and if that's the case, then I must insist that you call me Barry."

"Of course, Barry. I hope you have a great day. I must help a friend and then be on my way. I'm sorry this meeting is so rushed."

"Not a problem, Your Majesty. You have a great day as well and let me know if you need anything." He replied before walking away.

Turning back to Serena, I saw that she was looking at several pieces on top of the display case.

"So, made any progress?" I asked as I moved to stand next to her.

"I have actually. I think it'll be one of these. What do you think?" She asked as she looked down at the various key pendants.

I smiled because I knew exactly which one would be best. Instead of replying, I just moved the others to the side and left the one that would be perfect for her. Serena nodded and then hugged me.

"It is the perfect one. Can't believe I didn't see it. Daisies are her favorite flower." Serena said as she released me.

"You're nervous. It's fine, but that's the one I think you should get."

"Absolutely. Thank you, Andy."

I giggled because no one really called me that.

"What?" She questioned.

"Nothing. Just no one calls me that anymore."

"Oh. Should I stop?"

"No, that's not necessary. I still respond to it."

"Oh okay."

"Yeah, but I have to get to the airport now. So, I'll see you around, okay? Let me know how it goes."

"I will and thanks again."

I just smiled as I turned to leave.

Looking at my watch, I saw that it was 8:25 a.m. I knew it would take some time to get to the airport in New York traffic so as I got in the car, I picked up the package and opened the box to read the engraving I picked out and smiled. I knew that this weekend would be great. Closing my eyes, I relaxed as the driver navigated traffic to get us to the airport in time for my Grand- mère arrival.

A/N: Below is the link to the necklace that Serena is going to get Emily. Just remove the spaces if you want to see it.

Thanks for reading.

Be sure to review.

-Sammy

www. tiffany jewelry/ tiffany-silver-jewelry/ tiffany-keys-daisy-key-pendant-GRP03959 ? fromGrid=1&search_params=p+1-n+10000-c+-1-s+11-r+-t+key%20pendant-ni+1-x+-lr+-hr+-ri+-mi+-pp+1666+6&search=1&origin=search&searchkeyword=key%20pendant&trackpdp=search&fromcid=-1&trackgridpos=36


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know. I know. It's been forever. Well, a little shy of 5 months, but I've been struggling getting inspiration to write. I literally had to force this one out and I don't like doing that, but I don't hate this chapter of the 30 or so drafts I've attempted. Anyway, nothing major this chapter. Enjoy it anyway.
> 
> -Sammy

Amelia POV

As the car drove over the tarmac and began to slow down, I opened my eyes and smiled. It may seem crazy, but my Grand-mère was the only close family I really had and I was excited to introduce her to my girls and for her to see the side of Miranda that I had fallen in love with. The car stopped and Thomas was out and opening my door before I could even unbuckle my seatbelt.

Nodding my head in thanks as I passed, I looked towards the family plane just as the door opened and the stairs unfolded.

Walking towards it, I saw my Grand-mère and Joe start to descend the staircase holding hands and smiling. This was the image I hoped Miranda and I could have after being married for 20 years. I met them at the bottom and opened my arms to hug them close. Even after only a month, I missed them so much.

“It’s great to see both.” I said as I was sandwiched between them.

As much as I love my mom, over the years, I’d come to see Joe and my Grand-mère as parents without even meaning to.

“We missed you as well, dear.” My Grand-mère said as she pulled back before continuing, “We’re so glad to see you and I cannot wait to meet the girls and to see Miranda again.”

“I can’t wait for you to meet them either. We should get going. They’re not known for their patience.” I said with a chuckle.

They nodded before following me back to the car. I could see Thomas and one of the stewards for the plane loading the other car with their luggage.

As we left the airfield, I looked over at my Grand-mère and asked, “So what do you have planned for them?”

She smiled her always sincere smile and replied, “Well, I don’t know how much work I’ll have to do, with Miranda having raised them. They are like royalty here, but it’ll probably just be giving them the history of Genovia, as I know you haven’t told them much. Maybe do some practice with their waves. Mostly, I just want to get to know them and Miranda as you have come to know and love them.”

I smiled and blushed slightly before nodding. 

Joe cleared his throat to get my attention.

“Yes?” I questioned.

“You know that Miranda and I will be having a talk, don’t you?” He stated, like I should have known this was coming.

“No.” I replied, “Why?”

“Really? I have to make sure she knows not to hurt one of my girls.”

I shook my head and sighed, but said nothing else as I knew nothing I said would have stopped him.

Before I knew it, the car was pulling up to Miranda’s townhouse. I smiled as I saw the curtains move. The girls were awaiting our arrival impatiently it seemed. Thomas opened the door for me as Joe got out on the other side and opened the door for my Grand-mère. I nodded my head in thanks and made my way up the front steps of the townhouse. Before I could raise my hand to knock, the door opened to reveal the twins’ smiling faces.

“Good morning again, Mia.” They said in unison as we walked in.

After closing and locking the door, they pulled me into a hug. 

“Morning again, girls. There are some people I’d like you to meet. Where is your mother?” I asked as I looked around the parlor.

“I am here, Amelia.” Miranda replied as she walked downstairs.

“Hello, my love.” I said as I moved to the bottom of the stairs. 

In lieu of answering, she gave me a chaste kiss. I hummed and hugged her.

“Girls, Miranda, I would like you to meet my Grand-mère, Clarisse and her husband, Joe.” I introduced.

The girls were reserved as they tended to be when they met new people, who they knew were important. My Grand-mère must have sensed their nerves because she kneeled and opened her arms in invitation. Joe smiled as they rushed forward in appreciation of the gesture. My Grand-mère loved kids and always looked forward to interacting with them as she never got the chance to be there as I grew up. Her estranged relationship with my father still hurt her and I could tell when she looked at me sometimes the regret of not having been there for all my milestones. I was happy to have the twins around because I knew they would keep her on her toes. 

They seemed to have begun a conversation while I was lost in thought. The girls lead her to the couch just off to the side and seemed to be retelling her something. Happy to have a new audience to share with. Joe, however, had turned his attention to Miranda. 

“May I have a word, in private, before we all depart?” He asked.

“Certainly.” She replied and squeezed my hand before leading him into the study.

As they left, I watched until the door closed. Shaking my head again, I turned to see Thomas and two other members of my guard standing near the door.

“Your Majesty, the other car has arrived. If you could direct us to their luggage, we can get everything packed and off the airport.” He said as I turned my attention to him.

“Thank you. That would be perfect. Just follow me.” I answered as I began my trek up the stairs. 

Hopefully, once everything was settled, the girls and Miranda would be ready to go. I was still slightly concerned about what Joe was saying to Miranda, but I knew no matter what I would fight to keep her as happy as stress free in the next four days away. Guiding them to the girls’ rooms, they gathered each of their bags and headed back downstairs. Making my way to Miranda’s room, I pointed to her bags and Thomas began to take them downstairs. 

“I’ll be back to make sure nothing else is needed before the car heads to the airport.” He paused and stated before continuing downstairs.

Following behind him, I stopped and began to sit on the last landing. I turned as I saw something move and was surprised to see a puppy rush towards me. It was then I noticed it was alone and a second one came rushing behind. They both jumped at me and began to lick happily as I pet them.

“Well, hello, little guys.” I cooed and scratched behind their ears. 

They were Doberman pinschers I recognized as I pet them. One was white, the other black and tan. Upon further inspection, I noticed they were both boys. I wonder where they have hiding because I didn’t see them when I packed the bags or any other times I’d been here recently.

“It seems you have found the surprise.” My Grand-mère said as her and the girls looked up at me.

“Yes, they must have been acquired recently because I haven’t seen them.” I replied.

“We just got them yesterday. Mom finally caved after months of asking. After we loss Patricia, she wasn’t keen on getting a new dog, but we saw these two at the shelter and have been pleading for them.” They explained together as they made their way to me. 

Caro picked up the white one and stated, “Eros.”

While Cass picked up the black and tan one and stated, “Pothos.”

“Guess you guys have been brushing up on your Greek mythology, huh?” I asked as I smiled at them.

They just smiled in response.

“Well, this is a pretty picture.” Joe said as he and Miranda stood where the girls just were.

“Should we not be going?” Miranda asked as she looked up at us.

“Yes, we should.” I replied as I looked at my watch. Turning to the girls, I said, “You two should pack up their thing if they are coming with us.”

They both jumped up and rushed to pack for them. The puppies following behind each of them.


End file.
